


But What If?

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion spoiler spec drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What If?

“You can’t just come running because of some dumb text that Tina sent you about a gun going off and expect me to be there the second you arrive—”

“Look, she freaked me out. She freaked me out and then no one could tell me what really happened.”

“Is this about the audition piece? Because not everything is about you, Kurt, not everything is—is about us, okay?”

“Damnit, I didn’t say that. Look, my dad had his first chemo this weekend, it’s a lot of things and I just—needed to be here, okay, and then you sent me that recording—”

“I know, Kurt. I was with your dad at the hospital, I was here when everyone freaked out over the gun shot noise, I was here, I am here, this is my life, this is my life that you—you don’t want to be a part of!”

And Kurt can’t listen to it for another second. He grabs Blaine, even as Blaine continues to protest and squirm, and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. “You’re still home to me,” he gasps against Blaine’s trembling mouth, staring into Blaine’s tear-filled eyes.


End file.
